Conventionally, a transmission type or a reflection type holographic microscope are known which can reconstruct an image of a minute object by recording a complex amplitude in-line hologram of a large numerical aperture by one shot and without using any imaging lens (for example, refer to patent document 1). Since this microscope does not use any imaging lens, it can solve the problem of the influence of medium or an imaging lens in the conventional optical microscope.